An Angel's Forgiveness
by Victoria Levi
Summary: Oliver is to obsessed with Quidditch that he doesn’t realise how it is damaging his relationship with the girl he loves.


Title: An Angel's Forgiveness  
  
Author: Yuna  
  
Email: fanfiction@remus-lupin.com  
  
Website: http://www.remus-lupin.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Oliver Wood, Female Character  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
  
Summary: Oliver's obsession with Quidditch is hurting the relationship with the girl he loves.  
  
A/N: Many thanks to my beta reader who spent over 4 hours with me revising this fic ^_^  
  
  
  
An Angel's Forgiveness  
  
By Yuna  
  
****  
  
I headed back to the Gryffindor common room right after the game to wait for Oliver. We had won against Slytherin once again, but this didn't stop him from wanting to have practice right away. I swear that guy is crazy. It's a wonder his team members don't lynch him for being too hard on them. Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch. Why shouldn't he be? He is the best player Hogwarts has ever seen. I just wish that he would forget about Quidditch some times and remember the other great things life has to offer.  
  
****  
  
"Great game guys!"  
  
Groans filled the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"Can't we just go Wood? We're tired, and my girl's waiting for me!"  
  
"Toughen' up Potter, you'll see her after the practice" Oliver reassure him.  
  
The weary team headed back to the empty pitch, their energetic captain in the lead. One of the team's chasers, Alicia, jogged to catch up to Oliver.  
  
"Ya know Wood, Potter's not the only with a girl waiting."  
  
"She said she'd wait for me." Oliver said confidently.  
  
"No matter how great the guy may be, no girl will wait forever Oliver." Alicia informed him.  
  
Oliver's expression of confidence changed to one of concern for a brief instant.  
  
"It will be a quick practice." Oliver said with determination.  
  
****  
  
The stairs were unusually steep tonight. I didn't know whether to end things with Oliver or not. If it weren't for Quidditch he would be the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. But I am an emotional being, and I crave the attention that he should be giving me.  
  
"Hey." A smooth voice came from behind me.  
  
I glanced towards its owner. Marcus stood behind me with his broom in hand. His robes covered in dirt, and his hair was dishevelled from the game he had just played.  
  
"Hey Marcus." I casually replied.  
  
"Did that school get back to you?"  
  
"I got an owl this morning, but I'm going to wait for Oliver to open it." I told him.  
  
I had applied to go to one of the best schools Europe had to offer in Magical Acting. It had been my dream ever since I had been a child to attend the school. Every witch and wizard that ever went to that school became famous, both in the Wizard and Muggle world.  
  
"Is Wood slave driving his team again?" Marcus playfully asked, his broom still in hand.  
  
"Hmm" I mumbled. This was the ninth time this month Oliver promised to spend time with me, and ended up on the pitch instead. This was also the ninth time this month where that promised time was spent with Marcus.  
  
Marcus and I had been friends for a while now. Every time Oliver broke a promise, Marcus was conveniently there. I don't know how exactly it happens, but it does.  
  
"You should really ditch the guy. You deserve better." Marcus said brazenly.  
  
"You say that all the time." I casually reminded him.  
  
He roughly grabbed my hand, causing me to turn and look at him. His eyes bored intently into mine. In that instance it was just he and I, and I was seriously considering his suggestion.  
  
"Would you be better?" She asked seductively.  
  
Marcus grinned at me, as if I had just opened up a secret he had been holding on to for years.  
  
"Well I'm here aren't I?" was his coy reply.  
  
He stealthily guided me into an empty classroom, and with one swift moment he had me pinned up against the wall. I was amazed at the ease and grace of his movements, but I reminded myself that I had hardly given any resistance. My mind was intensely aware of his actions, and my body was in tune with his every move. My heart pounded in excitement with the closeness of his body pressed against mine. I felt his left hand push away part of my robes revealing my still clad form to him. I had to do something. I had to get out, but my body was crying out for the touch that he was so eager to give me. We were acting out a play that we knew very well. We knew our lines, we knew our queues, but every time we acted them out it was like we were doing it for the first time.  
  
I made an attempt to speak to ask him to stop, just like I did every time.  
  
"Marcus," I gasp, sounding more desperate than demanding. "I…"  
  
My lips were taken by his, stopping my feeble protest. I retaliated by pounding on his chest but he was too strong, and the kiss was too good. I reluctantly gave in to the pleasure. I knew I would. The kiss grew deeper, and I could feel his tongue run along my lower lip asking for an invitation into the warmth of my mouth. His hand, which had earlier pushed aside my robes, was now tugging at the t-shirt that was underneath. I shifted to give him better access. I felt him smile at my action.  
  
I drew him back into the kiss, sucking on his upper lip and tasting the salty sweat that had formed there. Wrapping my arms around him I felt heat radiating from his body. If it was because of the moment, or because of the game he had just played I was unsure. Somewhere in the distance I heard his broomstick fall, bouncing once or twice on the concrete floor. We were no longer in Hogwarts School. We were off in a world of our own and all that mattered was he and I.  
  
His other hand, now free, pushed my robe completely off my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. With the robe out of the way he wasted no time in removing the t-shirt. I let him.  
  
Marcus looked me over appreciatively. He wrapped his arms around my back. I could feel his calloused hands scratching at my bare skin. He kissed down my neck and then to my shoulders. He looked up at me and then gently bit my earlobe.  
  
He hoarsely whispered into my ear, "Leave him. Be with me."  
  
Immediately I was brought back to my senses. I was back in the dark empty classroom of Hogwarts. Only ten minutes had passed, but it felt like much longer. I became sick to my stomach at the realisation of what had just transpired between us. I always did.  
  
"Marcus, we've got to stop this," I told him as I picked up my shirt and put it back on. "I can't be with you. You know that."  
  
"I'll give you all that he never could." He reminded me.  
  
I knew he was right, but there were some things that I knew Marcus could never give me. Marcus would be wonderful in bed, but he could never love me. Oliver loved me, even though physically he never demonstrated it. He had other ways of showing me affection.  
  
What Marcus and I had was lust. What Oliver and I had was love… and betrayal... and distrust… and infidelity… and disloyalty. I looked down in shame. I criticize him for being an inadequate boyfriend, and yet here I am with another man behind his back. Tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them away and drew in a deep breath. I had to make a decision.  
  
Something had to change. I couldn't live like this anymore. This had gone on for far too long. This was the last time. I love Oliver. My decision was made.  
  
"Marcus," I said with determination. "I won't do this anymore."  
  
Marcus laughed.  
  
"This time I'm serious. There is nothing between us and there never has been." I continued.  
  
"Y' could have fooled me." He said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Good bye." I turned my back on him and walked away.  
  
It was the boldest thing I have ever done. I have always been selfish, only looking out for my own wants and desires. My affair with the Slytherin captain was a demonstration of this selfishness. And I am turning my back on it. I finally realised that I could not have everything that I desired in this world. I have to sort out my priorities. I have to tell Oliver everything. It was going to be a test. Would he let me go? I know that I deserve to be banished from his life. I am not good enough for him because I was not loyal to him. And after I tell him everything, would he leave me? I will not turn to Marcus for comfort. I have decided. I am resolved to accept whatever may come.  
  
I returned to the common room and waited for Oliver. I did not have to wait long before I heard the laughs of the Gryffindor Quidditch team entering the room. I turned to see Oliver's dirty face, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"How was practice?" I asked.  
  
"Good as always." Oliver gently put his equipment down by the sofa and approached me. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I could smell the mix of dirt and sweat on him. He was so dedicated to the sport, and I was supposed to be dedicated to him.  
  
I guess he noticed my grave countenance because he immediately asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
I looked up at his innocent face. I couldn't help but think that he would be better off without me. Quidditch was his life, and he didn't need me tagging along for the ride. He didn't need me forcing him to divide himself between the sport he loved and me.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Oliver's face sank as if he knew what I was going to say next.  
  
"If it's about tonight I'm sorry I-" he began to defend himself.  
  
I cut him off, "No, something has come up."  
  
Oliver looked at me curiously. I took this moment to get up and find a more private corner of the room to sit down and talk. Oliver followed.  
  
Sitting across from Oliver at a study table, I gathered all the courage I could muster and began. I knew that as soon as my confession was known he would no longer be my boyfriend. I would lose him forever.  
  
"Oliver, I've had an affair."  
  
I felt like laughing at my own words. They sounded ridiculous. Oliver on the other hand did not look like he wanted to laugh at all. His face went pale and he said nothing for a full minute.  
  
Finally he swallowed hard and asked, "Who with?"  
  
"Marcus Flint." I told him knowing full well that that was the last person in the world whom he could have imagined. Marcus Flint, His rival on the pitch, and now his rival in love. Could anything else be worse?  
  
"I ended it." I continued, as if that would make everything all right.  
  
He placed his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."  
  
I was astonished. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I should have taken Alicia's warnings more seriously." He continued.  
  
"It's not your fault Oliver. I was weak and I gave in." I quickly explained.  
  
"No, I should have been more attentive to you. You have always been there for me, supporting me, and loving me. I took it all for granted. It is all my fault. I am to blame." Oliver admitted forlornly.  
  
I looked at him, once again not knowing what to say. Oliver had caught me off guard. I never expected him to take the blame for my infidelity.  
  
"What do I have to do to fix things between us?" He asked.  
  
My mind was screaming, 'What?'  
  
"I love you and I don't want to lose you."  
  
My body and my mind were overwhelmed with Oliver's acceptance of my sin. I cried. God was too good to me. What kind of angel did he send to me? Oliver left his chair to kneel in front of me.  
  
"Tell me, what do I have to do?" He pleaded.  
  
My tears and sobs continued. I shook my head, how could he blame himself? My tears became so thick that I could barely make out the angel in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him in fear that I may lose him if I didn't.  
  
"Don't leave me," I hiccupped. "I love you Oliver, I'm so sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me." I babbled.  
  
"I won't, I promise." He hugged me and he ran his fingers through my hair. "This is a promise that I will keep."  
  
I hiccupped again as I tried to control my sobs. He was too good.  
  
He released me and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Did you get the letter?" he asked me trying to change the subject. I nodded, and handed him the crumpled letter I had in my back pocket.  
  
"You haven't opened it yet?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"I was waiting for you." I managed to reply.  
  
"May I?" He inquired.  
  
Once again I nodded, and he excitedly opened the envelope to retrieve the letter. He unfolded the parchment and read it out loud.  
  
"We are proud to accept you into Merlin's School for Magical Acting!" Oliver's voice rose in excitement with each word he read. "You did it! You did it! I knew you would!"  
  
I began to cry all over again, however this time it was out of happiness. Oliver offered me his hand to rise and gave me a congratulatory hug.  
  
He held me back at arms length, and his face became serious. "If you let me, I'll go with you."  
  
"What about Quidditch?" I asked. It would be unfair of me to take him away from his childhood dream for the sake of mine; especially after all I have done to him. No, I would not do it.  
  
Oliver smiled. "I got an owl this morning, it's from Puddlemere United and they want me to play on their reserve team."  
  
I felt my jaw drop. Puddlemere shared the same hometown as Merlin's School. Nothing could have worked out better.  
  
Oliver pulled me close to him, "I'm not going to leave you. We may run into challenges along the way, but we will work them out together." He kissed the top of my head then added, "I love you."  
  
  
  
Fin. 


End file.
